Factor importante¿solo para el equipo?
by Mitsuki Wataru
Summary: Takao se encuentra preocupado de no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para ayudar al equipo y sobre todo a cierto peli-verde durante los juegos, pero luego de una pregunta el ojo de águila se dará cuenta que es más importante de lo que cree para el equipo y sobre todo para el as de Shutoku -Shin-chan…solo soy un factor importante solo para el equipo ¿o también para ti?-


Factor importante...¿solo para el equipo?

Las practicas habían finalizado, solo quedaba esperar a que nuestro partido sea favorable y eso solo se podría definir el día de mañana a primera hora cuando Oha Asa diga si es o no el día de suerte para los de signo Cáncer, ese era para Midorima, el único determinante si ganarían o no...aunque tambien cabe resaltar otro factor, y ese era un factor por demás molestoso, irritante y hasta cierto punto y aunque el jamás lo llegue a admitir importante, pero hoy este factor llamado Kazunari Takao se encontraba demasiado...distinto

-Takao, Takao- llamó el entrenador al chico que se encontraba sentado en la banca de los vestidores hace ya un buen rato -¿está todo bien?- cuestionó al notar al chico de ojos oscuros demasiado callado considerando su actitud activa y su muy grande habilidad para no callar

-si- respondió a la vez que se levantaba de la banca y se dirigía de nuevo a la cancha

-no te irás aún- preguntó Otsubo al ver al "ojo de halcón'' aun con su uniforme

-quiero practicar un poco más- respondió deteniéndose a la salida de los vestidores pero sin girar el rostro

-bien...Si es así ¿puedes encargarte de cerrar?- la verdad es que el centro y capitán de Shutoku no estaba muy tranquilo al observar al peli-negro así pero quiso atribuirlo a los nervios del partido que tendrían mañana por lo que le pareció buena idea que el chico practicara un poco y despejara de paso su mente...considerando lo que le había dicho el día de ayer...

-claro- respondió Takao mientras se dirigía a la cancha dejando a varios de sus compañeros anonadados por el repentino cambio de actitud

-capitán, ¿qué le sucede a Takao?- preguntó el número ocho de Shutoku

-dejemos que practique hoy- habló el capitán a Miyaji -vamos- y diciendo esto salió de los vestidores seguido por los miembros del equipo, excepto uno...

-me quedaré un rato más- dijo Midorima al notar la mirada del capitán sobre él, el cual había regresado solo

-los necesito en buenas condiciones a ambos para el partido de mañana- habló seriamente el número cuatro, y sin decir más se fue dejando a un peli-verde confundido por lo dicho

Quería entrenar, quería volverse más fuerte, quería poder sentirse apto para merecer jugar al lado de él, no quería verle nunca más llorar...no desde que lo vio bajo la lluvia tras el partido con Seirin, desde ese día se prometió jamás perder y así no volver a ver a Midorima de esa manera. Tiró el balón con fuerza haciendo que este chocara contra el aro causando un fuerte y desagradable sonido, soltó un bufido y tomó un balón que se encontraba próximo a él arrojándolo con fuerza en dirección al aro, pero sin apuntar a él, solo quería tirar el maldito balón por un buen maldito sitio; el balón reboto contra el suelo y el apretó fuertemente los puños, odiaba el ser así, odiaba el sentirse así...tan inútil ...tan inservible; en ese momento la imagen del chico de cabellera celeste llegó a su mente, al igual que el número once de Seirin él también quería poder ser ayuda a Midorima, si bien el chico de cabellera verde no compartía un lazo tan fuerte como el de Tetsuya y Taiga, el también anhelaba poder ser útil en la cancha para el de tiros de tres...pero no...él era un completo inútil, no podía ni siquiera poder encestar el maldito balón mucho menos lograr algo como un tiro de tres o una invisibilidad, o unos grandes saltos o hacer copias de las mejores jugadas, o planear grandes estrategias de juego o...oh demonios...estaba comenzando a sentirse más inútil al compararse con los ex-compañeros de equipo del as de Shutoku; se deslizó lentamente hasta sentarse en el piso...joder, lo único que había logrado era deprimirse aún más de lo que ya estaba en un comienzo; inhaló profundo e intentó despejar su mente...debía concentrarse si quería poder practicar bien para así por lo menos y sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo...

Lo había estado observando desde las gradas en silencio para que el de cabellos negros no se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque considerando lo sumergido que se encontraba en sus pensamientos, dudaba mucho de que pudiera notar su presencia así se hubiese colocado frente a él, lo vio fallar un tiro, luego tirar frustradamente el balóncomo queriendo desahogar la ira que parecía llevar dentro, también le vio apretar los puños y perderse en sus pensamientos para finalmente sentarse en el piso y volver a su mundo dentro de su cabeza...realmente este era un día muy raro... ¿acaso Oha Asa habría predicho un comportamiento inusual para los escorpio?

-sentado en el piso no lograrás nada, mucho menos tirando el balón de esa manera- habló en su conocido tono monótono

-lo sé- esta vez no hubo un "Shin-chan" acompañado de una estúpida sonrisa que aunque quisiera negarlo, le agradaba ese gesto que el menor solo le dedicaba a él, eso le hizo pensar que quizá realmente le estaba sucediendo algo serio al de ojos negros; aún aturdido por el comportamiento de su compañero comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba sentado Takao, recogió un balón cercano a su posición para luego comenzar a dirigirse a una de las esquinas de la cancha, cuando ya se encontraba lejano al aro lanzó el balón logrando casi sin esfuerzo alguno uno de sus famosos tiros de tres

-¿qué te sucede?- preguntó Midorima sin moverse de su sitio y sin dejar de fijar su vista en el aro, a Takao la pregunta le dejó desconcertado, acaso Midorima se estaba...

-Shin-chan...vaya...¿acaso estás preocupado por mí?- el rostro de Midorima adquirió cierta tonalidad rosa

-no...solo estoy algo inquieto ya que si mañana no estás en óptimas condiciones, no nos ayudarás a ganar el partido- respondió acomodando sus lentes, cuando fijó la vista en su compañero vio que Takao nuevamente había agachado la cabeza y se había sumido, de nuevo, en sus pensamientos

-estoy bien- y de nuevo ahí estaba ese tono indiferente

-además, eres un...factor importante para el equipo- habló despacio mirando hacia un lado

-¿eh?-

-bueno...tú tienes una habilidad para poder ver la cancha junto a la posición de los jugadores lo que te permite planear estrategias y...-

-Shin-chan…solo soy un factor importante solo para el equipo ¿o también para ti?- esta vez quien tenía una mueca de asombro por lo dicho era Midorima

-cállate y asegúrate de practicar para mañana- habló dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse ya que el de cabellos verdes estaba seguro que si daba la cara al de ojos oscuros, éste podría notar el leve rubor que su rostro estaba adquiriendo, aunque el de cabellos negros le impidió irse al situarse frente a él y levantarse en la punta de los pies para darle un corto beso en la mejilla aunque parte de sus labios también sintieron una calidez, pero eso jamás lo admitiría

-gracias Shin-chan- dijo Takao sonriendo sincero -pero luego de tu confesión no podré dejarte ir...ahora mismo quiero que me des un entrenamiento personal para mejorar en el partido de mañana- esta vez una sonrisa ladina surcó en los labios del peli-negro

-a qué t...- Midorima no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que los labios de Takao se encontraban presionando los suyos...sí, aquella tarde ambos se la pasaron ''entrenando'' aunque para el partido del siguiente día Takao se encontraba muy cansado como para poder ayudar al equipo en la cancha y muy adolorido en cierta parte de su anatomía...

Extra:

-¡les dije que los quería en buenas condiciones a AMBOS para hoy!- hablaba exasperado el capitán mirando primero a Midorima quien intentaba esconder el gran tono rojo de su cara haciendo el ademán de acomodarse sus lentes y luego ojeó a Takao que apenas y podía mantenerse sentado correctamente en la banca –ambos tienen que limpiar TODA la cancha después de los entrenamientos por lo que resta del mes…y Midorima- habló Otsubo con un aura negra –la próxima vez que dejes "inhabilitado de un partido" a Takao serás tú el que no podrá sentarse por un largo tiempo, ahora cámbiate rápido que el juego ya va a comenzar- y diciendo esto se fue junto con los demás miembros del equipo a la cancha

-ne Shin-chan…¿eso significa que ya no habrá más "entrenamiento personalizado"?- habló el de ojos negros en un deje de tristeza y coquetería

-no Kazunari, eso significa que tendremos lo que resta del mes para que pagues por la vergüenza que acabo de pasar- dijo mientras un aura negra comenzaba a envolverle

-oh…Shin-chan quiere jugar al entrenador- comentó divertido mientras se posicionaba encima de las piernas del peliverde –bueno…creo que luego del partido sería un buen momento para comenzar a "hacerme pagar"- lo último logró erizarle la piel al de ojos verdes….y….algo más…

Fin...?


End file.
